Over The Years
by overtheyears
Summary: “Be a good dog and give me the damn book.” “Why don’t you just admit you love me?” KibaXOC


_March 1, 2009_

_Dear Diary, _

_Today happened to be a very interesting day. Filled with anger, tears, and a lost friendship. Knowing that you, my dear old friend, will listen to everything I have to say. There will be no advice or words spoken. I can just confine in you for anything. _

_Recently, you know, Kiba had admitted he liked me three days ago. Also asked me out and was waiting for my answer. Today I found out him and Ino were going out. It seriously felt like my heart had been ripped apart and stomped on the ground mercilessly. Like usual, he had no excuse of what he did. Even worst...I was going to say yes...._

_At first I tried talking to him in a calm matter to try to see what's going on. Unfortunately, Ino had to butt in and that's when everything started. He wouldn't let me hit her so instead, I hit him. In the jaw. I made him stumble. Now that I'm calm, I feel bad. But from this day forth, I vow to never be nice to Inuzuka ever again. He hurt me and he shall be hurt in return._

__

__

_April 25, 2009_

_**Dear Diary, **_

_It feels like forever that I've confined in you my dear friend. Just stopping by to tell you everything that has been happening. Kiba and I officially hate each other. We get along every once in a while but his big mouth has to talk about Ino. Yesterday he decided to compare us. It was a terrible situation. In secret though, and you will be the only one who knows this, my heart, once again, felt like it was ripped out and stomped on. His exact words after he was finished: "Plus, Ino is a much better friend, even though we're dating, than you ever were." It was harsh. Kiba doesn't know how I feel anymore. Even though it's been a month, fifty-six days, eleven hours, fifteen six minutes, and twelve seconds, I find myself to still get nervous around him. My palm sweat, my heart beats fast, I tend to unintentionally try to show I'm better than Ino. But most certainly, I've come to the realization that I'm in love with Kiba Inuzuka. The hot-headed, stubborn, cocky bastard. _

_October 31, 2010_

_Dear Diary,_

_He's throwing a Halloween Party. I'm invited. It's a sleepover. I've decide that I'm going to go. It'll be fun. Hinata and Naruto will keep my busy and help me take my gaze off of the two love birds who are amazingly still dating. I can't say much though, I'm dating Shino now. We usually hang out with everybody. Most of the time, Shino says that Kiba's jealous. At one point, I guess he threatened the bug man. Saying that it's not right and he would kick his ass if it wasn't for Ino. Unsure of what he meant, I knew Shino wasn't going to explain. So leaving it at that would be the best possible decision._

_November 1, 2011_

_Dear Diary,_

_It' s now twelve o' one in the morning. His party wasn't exactly what we would have expected. In fact, it was horrible. He dumped Ino out of no where. She was absolutely devastated and went after me. Yelling something about it being all my fault. I don't see how it was my fault in the first place. He chose her over me in the first place so she needs to shut her mouth. Then Shino dumped me, not like I really cared though. _

_Since the two of them broke up, Kiba has constantly been trying to talk to me. Even get me alone. Thankfully Naruto always ruins it and pulls me away. Oh, and if you're wondering how I'm writing in the dark, I'm using a book light. Sometimes they come in handy._

Waking up, she found her diary missing. Everybody was still sleeping, that is, everyone who slept in the living room. Kiba slept in his bedroom. Without thinking much into the situation, or even looking harder, Rangiku ran into his bedroom. Sure enough, he was awake, sitting on his bed with a book similar to her diary. Black with a light brown color paper.

First of all, Kiba Inuzuka never read. He was more into watching the movies. That way he'd have the ability to have actually read the book in his own way. It didn't matter that anybody told him there was more information in the book than in the movies.

"Inuzuka! Give me the book!"

He looked up, startled by the sudden voice. Seeing her finger pointed at what was in his lap, he looked up and down. A clear look of confusion on his face.

"What are you talking about Ran?"

"Shut up and quite calling me that! Just give me my damn diary back."

"What are you talking about? I don't have your damn diary."

It was clear that Kiba was already getting frustrated with her. His voice and slight growling give it away perfectly. Funny thing was, they were nearly adults and a childish game such as this was being played. Neither of them were going to take this situation calmly.

Ran pounced on him. The two of them fought over the book. At first neither of them were in a weird position. But as it ended, it didn't quite look right. In a way, lets just say, with a quick glance you'd do a double take by it.

"Ah ha! I got it."

Looking at the cover of the book, she got confused. Twilight? He was reading Twilight? And he was even half way finished with it.

"What the hell...?"

It was meant to be a mumble, but Kiba heard with his awesome ears. Leaning over her back, he whispered in her ear. "I remember your recommending it. I decided to read it."

"Then what happened to-"

"Ran I found your- OH GOD!!!!"

Naruto slammed Kiba's door shut. The black diary flying out of his hand and landing on the floor with a thud. It wasn't until that very moment that the two of them had realized what kind of position they were actually in.

For a few moments the two of them continued to sit there. Ran blinking like she was completely clueless. Kiba then flew off of his bed, not only from the piercing scream that escaped her mouth, but of the fact she flew up. Hitting her head against his face and knocking into his body with great force.

"What the hell was that for?!?"

He was holding onto his sore nose. His conscious thinking it might be bleeding. Surely it wasn't broken and wasn't going to be bruised later on. Of course it was going to be sore. Very, very, very sore.

"You pervert! Now everybody's going to think we are doing something!"

He gave her a smirk. Carefully sliding his hand towards her diary, there must be something in there that's she's hiding if Ran's so obsessed over it. Thankfully she didn't notice and continued to rant about how stupid he is. Talking nonsense. Slowly but surely, the thick black notebook was lying in front of him. When Ran got up and turned her back to him, Kiba quickly turned to a random page. To his amusement, it was one that not only created a small blush on his cheeks, but made his pants grow painfully tight.

"Oh Ran...have you had a recent dream about us being together?"

She was taken back. Looking over her shoulder, not noticing the book opened in front of him. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Slowly he lifted up her diary, chuckling at her now reddening face. Ran knew exactly what page it was. Something she had written in when they were fifteen and now they were seventeen. Since then, nothing exactly happened similar. The day it was actually written was the day he had asked her out. Not only was she feeling embarrassed and angry.

At this moment he realized that her green eyes turned a darker color. Indicated the two mixed feelings that were merged together. Ran's brown hair seemed to contrast with the color perfectly, making it noticeable even by a small glance.

"Be a good dog and give me the damn book."

"Why don't you just admit you love me."

She watched him stand. Back up as he strolled over to her with an animalistic look in his gorgeous brown eyes. Filled with so many different emotions that, no matter his mood, it seemed you could see him soul. Like you could see what kind of person he actually was. Now they seemed more mature. Less kid like. Certainly he had grown up a great deal.

By now he had her pinned against the wall. Hovering over her. His breath tickling her lips, but it was a good tickle. His body heated radiated over her, causing her heart to pound hard against her chest.

"Ugh! Kiba get off of me!"

Halfheartedly, she tried to push him off. This led to having her wrist being held beside her head. There was no time to argue before he set his lips down on hers.

November 1, 2011

_Dear Diary,_

_Well diary, I have some exciting news. Kiba Inuzuka and I got together this morning. To think that he could see through all of my lies about hating him._

"Ran, put the pen down and come here!"

_There are also some exciting things for Kiba staying at my apartment. But I got to go my dear friend, Kiba's waiting for me._

_;)_


End file.
